


Are you jealous?

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 故事設定是46學院的學生訓練前都會一起吃飯然後有人下廚有人洗碗Luca和Marco本來是穩定的D/S關係直到Celin的介入讓Luca感到不太穩定
Relationships: Luca Marini/Marco Bezzecchi
Kudos: 4





	Are you jealous?

Marco正要洗盤子時Celin又靠過來了。

“我幫你洗吧。”Celin衝著他笑，露出兩顆潔白的小虎牙。

“你會洗嗎？你不要害大家拉肚子喔。”Marco有點意外，Celin從來只管吃，不管善後的事。他年紀小，大家寵他也就由著他快樂成長，不會特意叫他該做什麼。

“當然會，你不要小看我，我不是小孩子了。”Celin撈起水槽裡油膩的髒盤子，搶走Marco手上的清潔海綿認真刷著盤子。裡裡外外洗的仔細，然後把金亮亮的盤子拿在Marco眼前晃幾下，得意洋洋地把盤子放到瀝水架上。

“哇～～Celin長大了，會洗盤子了耶！”Marco誇張地誇獎他，手掌覆在Celin頭上用力揉了幾下。

“嘿嘿嘿～”Celin得意地聳聳肩，繼續洗下一個。

Marco看著Celin，窗外透進來的白光正好灑在Celin臉上，照的他像個乖巧的小天使。（當然，只是「像」個乖巧的小天使，Celin可比誰都鬼靈精。）他看了看他和Celin的肩線，突然發現這個跟他一起長大的小朋友似乎快要比他高了。他們擠在小小的洗碗槽邊，肩膀、手臂時不時就會碰在一起。Celin撈盤子的手指總會有意無意撓到Marco的手背。Marco覺得癢，勸說幾次無效就朝Celin臉上彈撒手上的水漬，Celin也不甘示弱朝Marco潑水。兩人的打鬧聲越來越響，下手也沒了輕重，眼看洗盤子就要變成打水仗時…。

“Celin，”ㄧ個不輕的力道拍在年輕人肩上，他們頓時安靜下來。 “你去幫Franky和Pecco熱車吧。”

“我快洗完了。”Celin明顯不想走。

“在你們玩到廚房淹水之前，你去熱車吧  
，”Luca拿走Celin手上的清潔海綿。 “剩下的我跟Marco洗行了。”

Celin還想說什麼，甚至對Marco投射出求救的眼神。但Marco溫柔地對他微笑撇撇頭，示意他聽話。Celin努著嘴，心不甘情不願將手上的水漬擦在褲管上，離開時還依依不捨地看了Marco一眼。

“瞧他可憐兮兮的樣子。”Marco苦笑，拿過Luca手上的清潔海綿。“我洗吧。”

“他最近很黏你。”Luca的聲音有點過於低沉，但Marco還在傻笑，並沒有感受到周圍異樣的氛圍。

“沒有吧，他只是想幫忙罷了。”Marco撈起ㄧ個盤子，Luca走到他的身後，他還是沒有反應過來，直到Luca抽走他手上的盤子「咚」一聲丟回水槽裡。 

“你幹嘛啦？”Marco皺起他的八字眉笑著說 。他想回頭，卻被身後的人按著脖子ㄧ把壓在洗碗槽上。他的雙手撐著檯面，身體趴在水池上，只要他手軟或Luca再使點力，他的整張臉就會浸在泡沫水裡。冰冷粗糙的手掌撩起他的衣襬伸進衣服裡，在他打著銀色乳釘的奶頭上狠狠掐了一把。

“啊嘶….”突如其來的敏感疼痛讓他呻吟出聲。他本能地瑟縮身體，洗碗精的氣味刺激他的鼻腔，散亂的捲髮沾到水面上的泡沫。他勉強撐起自己，羞恥和快感沖刷他的背脊。他不知道是什麼觸發了Luca，但他的期待與害怕已經完美糾纏在一起。他的腦海飛快地閃過Luca邊操他邊把他的頭壓進水裡的畫面，恐懼和興奮讓他的雙腿直發抖。

Luca默默無語，空出的那隻手將Marco的運動褲扯到膝蓋處，露出還有些瘀痕的圓潤臀部，沒有前戲或安撫就將兩指戳入臀瓣中的小穴裡。進入意外的暢通無阻，穴口甚至溢出溼黏的潤滑液。

“操，你竟然做準備了？就算今天要訓練，你也在期待這件事嗎？”Luca有點驚訝。

“你已經….兩天沒碰我，都快看不見你留下的記號了….。”上次Luca打他屁股已經是兩天前的事，Marco說的委屈，眼眶泛著薄紅。

“這麼快就想我了嗎？騷貨。” Luca抽出手指，扯著Marco的捲髮將他挪到流理台上。檯面雖然冰冷，但Marco的身體可以趴在上面不用雙手硬撐。離開洗碗槽也表示Luca不會將他的臉壓進水裡。今天還要訓練，Luca當然不可能讓他濕答答的走出去，但Marco還是不免有點失望。太渴望被操到一踏糊塗好像不該是這麼美好的事，他對自己的不知羞恥感到羞愧。但他又不能不去想像，在這麼強烈又控制的場景裡做愛會有多爽多刺激。

“啊！！！”Luca猛地插進他的身體裡，非常突然。沒給他任何適應時間就自顧自的抽插起來，每一下都頂的他撞在流理台上。Marco無助地趴在檯面上，他沒有什麼主動的空間，只能任憑Luca擺佈。他半硬了，但Luca這樣不在乎他的感受，使盡蠻力的操他絕對談不上舒服。他的身體痠痛，肌肉緊繃，每一下插入都會抵著Luca兩天前留在他屁股上的瘀青。但疼痛加深他「正在被使用」的意識，讓他的情緒異常激動。

“操…用力…對…不…不要停…。” 源源不絕的鈍痛讓 Marco陷入恍惚，他開始胡言亂語。

Luca不再按著他，將他扯起來，讓他的後背親密地貼著他的胸口。Marco的嘴裡吐出一聲愉悅的嘆息，抬起虛弱的手掌伸進Luca的金髮裡。Luca仍舊不發一語，架起Marco一條長腿放在桌面上，變換角度猛操他，暴力的將Marco唯一惦在地上的腳也抬了起來。Marco的皮膚刺痛著，視線模糊，他已經說不出話，只能喘息。他將頭向後靠在Luca的肩膀，Luca灼熱的呼吸就在他耳邊。然後他看到了他的側臉，骨感消瘦的臉頰，眉角上的汗水，潮濕的金色瀏海在額前隨著律動搖晃。就算在這麼激烈的情慾發洩裡，那雙冰藍色的瞳孔看起來仍然沒有一絲溫度。

Luca冷若冰霜的俊美總讓Marco感到不太真實。

“Luca…。” 他以一種過於迷醉、連自己聽到都會害羞的撒嬌嗓音呼喚。

Luca沒有看他，金色的睫毛閃動，低頭將他吻住。身體裡的入侵加劇，紊亂的喘息和悶吭全進了Marco的喉嚨裡。而他也因為Luca在他體內高潮的感覺而呻吟出聲。Marco感到頭暈目眩、四肢發軟，而Luca已經快速抽離，頓失依靠讓他差點癱在地上。Marco轉過身時Luca早已整理好自己，像個沒事的人一樣。但他還沒高潮，不滿地哼唧著。他感覺自己不太清醒，但他想射，真的好想好想好想。

他用腳尖去蹭Luca的小腿，然後到大腿、到腰，膝蓋一彎將人勾回身邊。Luca站在他的雙腿間將他抱坐到流理台上，Marco立刻想將雙腳環在Luca腰上，但Luca拉開他的雙腿讓他膝蓋彎曲兩腳踩在桌面上。Marco雙手撐在身後，兩腳呈現M字大喇喇地敞開在Luca眼前。Luca整齊的穿著對比他對暴露，過於羞恥的展示姿勢讓他的昏眩更加嚴重，整個人搖搖欲墜。Luca掐起他的下顎，穩定他也強迫他與他四目相對。

“想射嗎？”Luca的聲音聽起來很遙遠，Marco危危顫顫地點頭，看起來相當恍惚。Luca的手掌ㄧ覆蓋上他的陰莖，他立刻嘶嘶地呻吟起來，舒服的顫慄感讓他的大腿直打哆嗦。他想將頭往後，但Luca 掐著他不讓他移動。

“看著我，Marco，不要移開視線。”Luca的語調聽起來冷血無情，不容質疑。Marco點頭，他深呼吸試圖放鬆自己。

握著他陰莖的手開始加快速度。

（不要移開視線！不要移開視線！）隨著快感的累進，Marco的呼吸開始顫抖，越來越無法控制自己看著那雙仍然毫無漣漪的藍色瞳孔。Luca掐著他的力量也在加劇，他的下顎和眼眶刺痛。微缺氧的狀態無限放大他的感官，痛和快感都變得難以承受。他的手指抓撓光滑的桌面，身體緊繃到連腳趾都蜷曲著。

“射吧。” 這句命令像一聲巨大的雷鳴般劈入Marco的腦袋，他像被狠狠抽了一鞭似的射了出來。盈滿淚花的眼眶讓Luca的身影變得遙遠又模糊，但他的視線保持的很好，始終沒有離開Luca，直到Luca握著他的頸後將他的臉按在肩膀上。他做到了，他值得這個獎勵，他對自己感到驕傲。

他縮進Luca懷裡，閉上雙眼。

Marco花了點時間才讓自己「回來」。高潮後他的意識清醒很多，然後他又想起這件事發生的有多突然。Luca已經在他「休息」的時候將他清理乾淨，（除了他留在他身體裡東西）撿起地上的褲子塞到他手裡。

“以後少讓Celin黏著你。”Luca輕掐了下Marco飽滿的腮幫子。

“啊？怎麼突然說這個？”Marco的腦袋整個轉不過來了。

“尤其是他明年成為你的隊友之後，離他遠點。”Luca沒有打算解釋，講完轉頭就要離開。

Marco坐在流理台上，慫著無辜的八字眉搞不清楚怎麼回事。Luca一直是個很有規矩的Dom，以往所有遊戲情節場景Luca都會跟他再三確認，以確保雙方都能得到自己想要的。他們從來沒有過今天這樣，沒有任何預警和暗示。（又或者是說他沒有感受到Luca的預警或暗示？）雖然Marco並不討厭這種突如其來的激情，但他還是不明白到底是什麼激起了Luca？又為什麼要針對Celin？

Marco好像想到什麼，他急忙從流理台上跳下來，穿好褲子，攔住Luca。

“你！“他看著那雙藍眼睛。 “你吃醋了..嗎？因為…Celin幫我洗碗….”藍色湖水波瀾不驚，Marco越講越心虛。

Luca沒有回答，只是深吸口氣避開Marco可憐又無辜的視線，刀削的薄唇抿成了一直線。

“我的天！你真的吃醋了！！？”Marco興奮地一把抱住Luca，蓬鬆的卷髮死命地往Luca脖子上蹭。

“唉啊！走開！你蹭的我好癢。”Luca縮著脖子，一臉嫌棄，手掌抵著Marco的臉頰將他推開。

“不嘛～不嘛～我不走開！”Marco嗲聲嗲氣的撒嬌，像隻八爪章魚似的又抱了回去。Luca總是冷酷又自制，他從來不知道Luca也會吃醋。

“唉…”Luca輕輕嘆了口氣，放棄掙扎，任憑Marco靠在他胸前又抱又蹭。看著懷裡像某種擁有蓬鬆卷毛小動物的Marco，他的嘴角不自覺地上揚。他再次將手掌伸進那團卷髮裡，溫柔地搓揉柔軟的髮絲。

“Ti amo，Luca。” Marco從Luca懷裡抬起頭，臉頰在Luca纖長的手掌上蹭著。笑得露出兩顆大門牙，牙縫讓他看起來像個可愛的小傻子。

Luca沈默半天只擠出了個「嗯」字。他用食指抬起Marco的下巴，輕輕吻了上去。


End file.
